international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Amanda Hartley-Roese
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Amanda Rosalie Hartley-Roese Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Roese Grove, Florida Birth date: Character date of birth ''' December 18 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Pure Blood (werewolf) Species: Character species Werewolf Mother: Name, Addison Roese Father: Name, Connor Hartley Siblings: None Other important figures: Heather Roese (Grandmother) Ophaelia Roese (Cousin) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Amanda Hartley-Roese, who mostly just goes by Amanda Roese, was born on the family grove to Connor Hartley and Addison Roese. She, like all Roese children, was born a werewolf, for the Roese family had been cursed to only produce werewolves. Addison and Connor thought at first she was one of the family Squibs, as she was quiet and normal, like a very normal child for the first few years. She was sent to primary school at the age of five because they thought she was a Squib, and indeed that would have been a relief to them all. But as they started getting complaints as Amanda got more and more agressive at seven, they pulled her out of school immediately. She would fly into an intense rage if she didn't get what she wanted, or if she was told off; it was a shock to Connor, who had of course never been told, but not to Addison, because this demon was something all the Roese family classed as very normal. Oma Roese, like she had with Ophaelia merely months earlier, stepped in. The Roese family as their own pack have a psychic connection with one another, Oma Roese being the equivalent of their leader better know as their Lupa oversees all. Heather, Addison, Amanda and Jack were tasked with teaching Amanda to control herself. Like Ophaelia before her, this was not easy as she wanted to be alone and not always have her parents over her shoulder. After that, it was not until now Amanda and Ophaelia were deemed able to attend by Oma Roese. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Self-Controlled,Brave,Athletic Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Aggressive, Sarcastic, Loner Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Like all Roeses Amanda has an inner demon, caused by the Roese curse. She is very aggressive but has learned to calm herself. She may lash out when what her wolf wants and what her human self wants clashes, or if she is severely angered, otherwise it is a rare occurence. She is inalterable when she has made a decision, and she often causes fights without meaning to. She is athletic and prefers the company of other werewolves to that of normal people. Description: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) She has reddish brown hair in her human form, she is pale and has pointed and prominent features. She is tall and thin like most of her family, she has green eyes in her human self. Many features differ in her wolf form; in her wolf form she is brown and black furred. Student or Graduate: Fifth Year Roleplayed by: Username LillyDaNinja Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 20:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved